


You're An Image Caught In Time

by NidoranDuran



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A2 couldn't be happier that scanner units tend to come as stiff, uptight, young boys. It makes giving them their first times all the more enjoyable. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 47





	You're An Image Caught In Time

"Greetings, Unit A2." With a polite bow and a stiffness that just about typified the scanner class of YoRHa unit, the android bent forward, obedient and deferent. He was short, young, modeled after a human boy of only about ten or eleven, with his white hair slightly scruffy in a playful way that contrasted with the steadiness in his behavior and voice. He wore the typical scanner uniform, an all black ensemble like most field units, complete with a pair of shorts. The shorts were what A2's eyes were drawn to most. She couldn't help herself. "I am unit S11, and I will be accompanying you on your next mission. YoRHa Commander said that I should visit you in your room to tell you this. I'm still not clear on why."

"You're too fucking good to me, White," A2 said under her breath, eyes narrowing as she sized up the boy. "Fresh off the line, I take it?" she asked, louder. She liked what she saw so far. "What's your experience?"

"I have not yet seen field work yet, no. This will be my first operation outside of the Bunker, I hope that I perform to your liking." He was stiff. Uptight. Completely incapable of loosening up, like scanner units often were, and fittingly, just like A2 liked them. She had been sent a gift here. A git she wanted to savour. "I have been trained and calibrated for field work already, and aced all of the benchmark tests."

Sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed, A2 sized up the possibilities and the curious swells of lust that took her. The fact he was in her room said it all; White had all but wrapped him up in a bow for her, and she saw the path clear now. No need to work on this one, no need to try and coax him into a private corner down on the surface. The door was shut, and she had him all to herself. "Have you now? That's amazing. I'm so proud of you already, you and I are going to do great." That kind of enthusiasm usually left an awful taste on her tongue, but for the sake of buttering him up, A2 was happy to lead him on. "We're going to have some dangerous work ahead of us, so I do need to know that you'll be able to perform under pressure."

"Is there any way I can help prove it to you?" S11 asked, believing that to be some kind of doubt or challenge. He was right to, but not in any way he was capable of expecting.

"There is, in fact. There's some things that they don't test for when they're prepping a unit for the field, but it's of the utmost importance that I know if you can perform, so I'm going to run my own tests. Do you trust me?"

S11 remained frozen and unsure, not saying much as he tried to think his way around to the answer. "I have only just met you, and th--"

"Not a good enough answer." She let her real side show a bit more, leaning forward. "When I ask a question, I want you to answer it. Do you trust me?'

"Yes," he said. Hasty. His cheeks were getting flustered, his whole body tightening up as the attention and the firm, examining eyes made him perk up.

"Good boy," she said back, dismissive in regards to his tightening-up steadiness. "Very, very good boy. Now, I want you to step toward me while I administer some tests of my own." She peeled off her gloves and set them onto the bed beside her, smile widening as she felt the flicker of delight she always adored so much. All the dour and foul-mouthed aggression had its place, but it was hard not to be full of joy when she was breaking in a new scanner plaything. "I do this for all scanner units I'm assigned, and only the ones who pass get to come with me. YoRHa Commander trusts my judgment, and if I think someone isn't fit, she'll listen to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said again, and walked forward, nervous cracks showing on his disciplined stance as he drew closer to the demanding, confusing goal asked of him. So much was being asked of him, and he wanted to do his best to prove himself capable to her, even if that meant stepping out of his comfort zone and doing something that sounded strange. A2 was one of the best YoRHa had, surely anything she said was worth believing and trusting in. He was sure of it. So, he walked up toward her, standing in front of her and waiting for his orders, at attention and prepared to do as ordered.

Unapologetic glee spread across A2's face as she looked him up and down a few more times. He was perfect for her needs. She knew that her indulgence in scanner units wasn't much of a secret anymore, knew that White was onto her and her proclivity toward androids modeled after young boys. The fact this was all set up this way felt like a tacit approval from the commander of her unchaste activities; White knew what she was about, and she was fine with it. Maybe more than fine.

Maybe the commander was bad touching units, too. She'd have to ask her about it some time, maybe they were missing out on some good fun together.

But he wasn't close enough. A2 Reached out for S11, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him in closer. She was eye level with him now, his face near hers as she said, "I'm going to touch you in some places now, and I need you to trust everything I'm about to do. You were told to come here by the commander, so I must be trustworthy, right?"

"Right," S11 said. Her behavior only left him with more questions and concerns, but A2 was unstoppable and unapologetic in her pursuit now of what she wanted, so when she let go of his wrist and set her hand onto the band of his shorts, he was full of questions. "What a--" He bit down on it. He wasn't supposed to question her. She was trustworthy. "What do you need me to do?"

"Lift your shirt up so that it doesn't get in the way," A2 said, tugging his pants slowly down and leaving 9S with even more questions, as she began to tug and indulge in the possibilities set before her. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she pulled his shorts down, revealing his half-flaccid cock. Perfectly sized for what she wanted; a slender cock sure to 'grow', but certainly not grown yet. Exactly what she craved inside of her. "My tests are going to feel strange, but remember. You can trust me. Commander trusts me, and I’ve never failed a mission, so if I think this is important, it must be."

Scanner units were always so stuffy and logic-driven. It made her games all the more exciting, as she fed information and mild deceptions through the process, took advantage of their trust and the ways they processed reason to push for what she wanted. It was all coming together, and she needed only to make her move now, needed to convince him that what he wanted to do was let her touch him, as she grasped his cock with her bare hand, only needing a few fingers to begin to caress and rub it to life. S11 let out a startled noise, but A2 looked at him with her firm eyes, and he didn't object to this.

"Good boy," she cooed as his cock worked up to full hardness. It wasn't big by any measure, but that was part of the charm, as she wrapped her grip around it, his dick barely big enough to wrap her hand fully around as she began to stroke it, working in slow, confident motions now to make S11 feel as good as he deserved. "I promise, this will be worth the trouble, just hold tight and let me keep touching you, this will all make sense soon. Her flickering, wicked gaze steadied as she settled into a confident groove of stroking him, working his cock over with a careful approach and a steady burn into pleasure.

Trusting in A2 meant letting her touch him however she wanted, and S11 remained silent in understanding as he allowed the strokes to keep pushing his limits, setting his body alight with so many more pleasures than could be helped. This all seemed so far from sense, off the mark in the most baffling and exciting of ways, bringing on waves of spiking, crushing pleasure, so many different angles of excitement and indulgence to give into. "This feels strange," he said, but didn't inch back from it or act out against this attention. He knew he had to hold steady. "I've never been tested like this before." He hiked his shirt up a bit higher, giving her ample room to do her part while he fell into a deeper, more compromised state of hopeless, frustrated surrender.

"I'm the only one who tests units like this," she explained, keeping up the loving pace, stroking him a bit faster as she wound him up. His small cock throbbed under her attention, begging for more of what she offered him and aching to be given the pleasure he so sorely craved. "And you're doing great so far. Now it's time for the next step; lean your head in closer to me, pleasure." S11 did it, unprepared for the sudden press of A2's lips against his, the soft, greedy kiss that made his cheeks burn even hotter. Toying around with these inexperienced boys was the greatest of pleasures for A2, a fun she couldn't get enough of, and with S11 now fumbling into the panic of a kiss with her, A2 was aflame with glee.

The nervous noises and whines that stumbled from S11's mouth and out into the kiss grew louder as his foggy attempts to fumble through this strange mess of sensations kept him lost. A2's hand worked at him without stopping. a steady and confident pace that left him so tense and high strung, his cock starting to twitch and drip pre-cum all over her hand as she worked him over. The sensation was bizarre, but it brought a pleasure with it that he found himself unable to resist, as confusing as that made was to accept, giving up to the pleasure steeper and learning his way around a baffling rush of emotions and wants. A2 wasn't patient or chaste in her approach, wasn't leaving him any time to think this mess through. She just kept pushing, driving him into a state of foggy pleasure as the sensations he'd never experienced before in his life rapidly added up to an excess that he was powerless to stop.

"Things are going to feel stranger in a moment," she warned. "it's all part of the test, I promise. You just have to let it happen, everything will be okay." She kept kissing him, invading this little boy's mouth with her tongue and imposing herself harder upon him, relishing in the joy of knowing he was unable to resist her now. She'd talked him into a place where he was simply accepting of her deepest desires, ready to see them through and do everything asked of him, wanting it too much to help, and A2 took advantage of the perfect conditions she'd set up, winding him up hotter and needier until he simply couldn't take anymore. That was the point she aimed for the most.

With a wild gasp of panicked, confused pleasure, S11 came. His cock pulsed and tingled as he ejaculated for the first time, and with that rush of sensation came an absolutely baffling experience that left him full of things he couldn't believe, struggling and shuddering under the idea of letting go, giving up fully to a pleasure he simply had to embrace. A2 drew back from the kiss to watch the look of confusion on his face, to hear the noises he let out as he struggled to process everything washing over him at once, but A2 could see the flare of pleasure across his expression. All while he covered her hand in runny spunk.

"Did I pass the test?" he asked, voice struggling and shaky as he looked down at her. His hips couldn't stop rolling slightly as he tried to deal with all these clumsy emotions, struggling to make sense of what A2 had just done to him.

"You did amazingly," she promised, kissing him one more time as her hand released his cock. "Did it feel good?"

"It did, yes."

"Excellent, because your next test will be to do it again, but this time, I won't be using my hand. You'll be responsible for everything you do, so if you can perform as well when you're the only in control, then you'll pass the test." A2 smiled, tugging at her clothes and shifting back on the bed, exposing herself before the stunned scanner unit as she accelerated her perverse game for her own selfish enjoyment. A2 exposed her waiting pussy as she lay back on the bed, pleading for him to come and claim her as she settled firmly into place. "Climb on top, and put it right into here." Her fingers spread her labia apart and urged him toward her. "It's okay. You trust me."

S11 did trust her, but more than that, the pleasures he was left with in the shaky afterglow of that handjob filled him with a lot of wants and a lot of needs he hadn't really been ready to face. S11 found himself suddenly aflame with desires that had to be given into, a pleasure he craved as he inched forward and stumbled to get into her pussy. He took hold of his small dick and began to fumble onward, trying to line his shot up and push forward. The eager, clueless enthusiasm of a virgin about to sate the demands of a predator who found all of his failures to be an adorable part of her sinful game.

Once he had his cock inside of her, though, the pleasure was everything she wanted. With a hot gasp of pleasure, A2 prepared herself for this joy, a throb of ecstasy hitting just right as he began to thrust away at her waiting hole. "This feels even better than your hand," he said. "Am I supposed to be having fun during the test? I'm sorry if I'm not taking it seriously."

With a shameless moan of joy, A2's head rolled back and she happily insisted, "No, this is supposed to feel good. Enjoy this test, please." Her legs shifted around and hooked over his as she lay there readily taking his thrusts. His hips were as forward and enthusiastic as could be, the ideal pace for a boy like S11 to fuck her. His cock wasn't anything special, but in its smallness and its youth came everything A2 loved most about boys like him. It just felt right, and she welcomed it upon herself, letting her moans remain a confident expression of hazy delight as she lit up through all this pleasure, as she let herself sink into a state of almost senseless indulgence.

S11 thrust as hard as he could into her. His desire to pass this test, but also to chase more of those wild emotions he'd felt in that brief surge of pleasure when his penis erupted, served to carry his pace as quick as it could go, his body lit up and craving something wholly unrestrained. He needed to give in, needed to embrace the pleasure and surrender to joys that couldn't be helped. He wanted her, and the idea of resisting the sweet, wicked allure of surrender now felt unthinkable. "Then I'm going to have fun with this," he promised, leaning up and trying to kiss her. He was much too short to do so, frustration getting to him as he tried.

It was a sight A2 adored. She was no romantic, but S11's clumsy attempts to show her affection felt like the success of everything about her wicked plan. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his face into her chest, nestling him in between her clothed breasts. "You're doing so well! You're a natural at this. Keep going, we're both going to feel amazing if you keep this up, but you have to keep going. We don't stop. Stopping means you failed the test unless I tell you to stop, okay?"

Happy to keep learning so much from A2 as she guided him through this, S11 was happy to follow through, giving A2 everything she expected form him, performing with as much fever and enthusiasm as he could muster for fear he wouldn't pass the test otherwise. He bought her excuse completely, falling for it and now deep in the hazy cycle of pleasure and indulgence he just had to keep pursuing. There was no way to contain these emotions, no way to hold back the chance to let himself go. He'd only just discovered how good this could feel, and now he was hooked on it, now he was completely incapable of giving up to the pleasure fully and embracing it in all the forms he could get.

Moaning louder and with a higher, steeper confidence as these thrusts tore through her, A2 refused to hold back, refused to let anything keep her from giving up fully to the conquering fever and thrills of being taken like this. With a crushing throb of wild surrender, she came hard, crying out in noisy surrender as she let herself go completely. The pleasure was unbelievable, and she felt happiest giving up to it all, trembling and twisting under something brilliant, something shameless. A2 never felt happier than when she was underneath an eager little boy who had no idea he was being taken advantage of, and as she inched closer toward the raw bliss of being cummed inside of by this over-eager scanner, she felt alive.

"It's happening again. I'm going to do it. I hope I pass!" With a wild gasp of pleasure, S11 came again, his cock tingling once mor with the funny sensation that continued to pull him in deeper, his cock fully buried inside of A2, for what little that meant, relatively, as he came inside of her. The spurt of cum injected into A2 was, in turn, the push she needed to cum, pussy clamping around his cock and massaging it, making S11 holler out in surprise as he felt the slick hole tighten around him. It was incredible, and he felt himself even more satisfied now than ever before as he lay face-down in A2's chest and savoured the warm, tingly joy. "Did I pass?'

"With flying colours," A2 moaned, holding the breathless boy on top of her. "You're good enough to come out in the field with me. You've passed the tests perfectly."

A brief silence followed as they hung together in the sweet afterglow, but a nervous noise of realization broke through all of it, as S11 asked, "Does that mean we're done with these tests?" It was the question A2 was waiting for. He wanted more tests. Of course he did.

"It doesn't have to be. You can always run calibration checks any time you want, right? So, if we need to test you again, I don't mind it." She eased him up out of her and pulled him up her body to kiss him sweetly, fingers wrapping around his cock again and giving it some strokes. "We can test whenever you want to."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
